User blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi: The New Class Season One Episode Five 99 Problems
Main Plot: Troy (Troy is in the mall with his best friend, Samantha.) Samantha: Oh my god I love this shirt! (Samantha picks up a bright pink shirt.) Samantha: But I can’t afford it! 30 dollars for a shirt I can go to Walmart and buy one for 5! Troy: I know a way you can get a discount. Samantha: Oh yeah, how? Troy: The five finger discount. Samantha: What no! I don’t do things like that and I hope you don’t either! Troy: Come on live a little. It’s a rush! Samantha: No! (Samantha starts to walk away and Troy slips a CD in her bag. The alarm goes off.) Samantha: You didn’t did you? Troy: I did. Run! Samantha: Troy! Troy: Run! (They both run out of the store as a worker yells for them to come back.) '' Theme Song Sub Plot: Sophia/Sarah ''(Sophia, Madi, and Izzy are sitting in the dot.) Izzy: Truth or dare? Sophia: Dare! Izzy: Um. I dare you to find out who Sarah likes and tell the whole school. Madi: Isn’t that a little mean? I mean you guys told me that when you were in grade 8 you posted a fake video of her masturbating. Izzy: So what no one likes the nerdy girls or the pregnant girls! Sophia: What does being pregnant have to do with any of this? Madi: Nothing. Izzy: Anyways…Sarah is over there in the corner go make buddies with your new fake friend. Sophia: Okay see you girls later. (Sophia walks over to Sarah.) Sophia: Hey Sar Sar! Sarah: Hey? Sophia: You’re my new bestie! Sarah: I am? Sophia: Yes you are! Sarah: You’re for real? Sophia: I never lie. Third Plot: Shor/Alec (Shor is sitting on his bed texting Alec. The camera shows his Iphone.) So Alec I have a question. Can you go to a LGBTQ meeting with me tomorrow -ShorAnderson Um. Sure. I guess. But I want something-*Alec* What do you want?-ShorAnderson Um. Don’t think I’m gross when I ask, okay?-*Alec* Okay….~ShorAnderson Can you send me a nude?-*Alec* What I’ve never done something like that before-ShorAnderson Come on Shor, I won’t show anyone. You know I love you more then anyone-*Alec* You do :D-ShorAnderson Yes Shor! How couldn’t I! You’re amazing! So will you?-*Alec* Okay I’ll send one, just don’t show anyone.-ShorAnderson Promise-*Alec* (Shor gets up and takes his shirt off and starts to unbitten his pants in front of a mirror.) '' Main Plot: Troy ''(Troy runs up to Samantha’s locker.) Troy: Hey Sammy are you mad at me? Samantha: What do you think Troy! Troy: Samantha, sorry, please forgive me. Samantha: Okay, I don’t know how I could stay mad at you. Troy: Oh I love you! Samantha: Um, love you like a brother? Troy: That sounded like a question. (Andrew bumps into Troy.) '' Troy: Watch where you’re going! Andrew: Okay calm down. Troy: No! ''(Troy punches Andrew and knocks him to the ground.) '' Madi: Hey Ms. Oh’s coming! ''(Samantha takes Troy outside.) Samantha: What the fuck is wrong with you! Troy: He bumped into you! Samantha: Yeah by accident! Troy: Whatever! I’m going back in! I don’t wanna be late! (Troy walks away from Samantha.) '' Sub Plot: Sophia/Sarah ''(Are sitting at Sarah house.) '' Sophia: Okay since were best friends now I wanna know who you like. Sarah: Oh. I don’t really like to tell people private things. Sophia: Come on! Were friends! Friends tell friends things! Sarah: Okay but don’t tell anyone! I like Andrew Michael. Sophia: Oh you do. Sarah: Yes don’t tell anyone. Sophia: Oh your secret safe with me. Sarah: Okay. It’s nice to have a friend. You know you’re my first real friend. Sophia: Oh I know. ''(Sophia smiles.) '' Third Plot: Shor/Alec ''(Shor and Alec walk into the LGBTQ meeting.) Shor: Thanks for coming. Alec: Welcome. No one will like find out that we came to this will they? Shor: No I’ve been coming to this since grade 7. Alec: Okay. Hey I wanna take a picture of you. Shor: Why? Alec: To show my aunts my amazing boyfriend. There the only family members I’ve came out to. Shor: Okay. (Alec takes a picture of Shor then not paying attention goes to make a picture message and attaches the sexted picture Shor sent and goes to the wrong group and sends it to the football team.) Shor: Okay well I have to use the restroom. (Shor leaves the room. And is walking down to hallway when a whole bunch of jocks stop him.) Shor: Um what are you guys doing? Andrew: So you’re really desperate? Shor: What? Andrew: Oh you sent a picture to one of our team meats, Alec. Shor: What? No I didn’t! Andrew: Oh so this isn’t your face? (Andrew shows Shor the picture.) Shor: Oh my god. Andrew: You know Alec isn’t gay right? Shor: I have to go. (Shor runs out of Degrassi and down the alley way. Andrew and the others fallow.) '' Andrew: Where do you think you’re going? Shor: Away from you! Andrew: We have things we like to do to people like you! Shor: Oh yeah what’s that? Get over yourself. Andrew: Fuck off fag! ''(Andrew throws Shor against the wall. Then the others start to kick him. Then Andrew picks him up and punches him rapidly. Then they all throw him into a trash can. Shor has a bloody face and can barley breathe.) '' Main Plot: Troy ''(Troy walks into his house.) Troy: Dad I’m home! Mr. Allan: Where have you been? Troy: At school. Mr. Allan: You’re late! Troy: I had to walk home. (Troy sees a beer bottle in his dad’s hand.) Troy: Are you drunk. Mr. Allan: Don’t try to turn things around! Troy: Dad! Are you drunk? Mr. Allan: I said don’t try to turn things around! Troy: I can’t deal with this anymore. (Troy opens the door to walk outside.) '' Mr. Allan: You’re not leaving. ''(Mr. Allan throws Troy on the ground and begins to kick him and punch him.) (The scene switches to Samantha taking on her cell phone.) Samantha: Hey, Troy, I just wanted to say sorry about today but you’re not answering my calls so I decided to walk to your house see you in a few. (The scene goes back to Mr. Allan beating Troy.) '' Troy: ''(coughing up blood.)''Dad stop! Mr. Allan: You think you’ve had enough? Seat up! ''(Troy slowly moves up.) Mr. Allan: No. You haven’t! (Mr. Allan hits Troy in the face with a glass bottle.) '' Samantha: What the fuck is going on? Mr. Allan: Nothing! Troy: Go Samantha go! Samantha: No Troy! Troy: Go Samantha ''(coughs up blood.) I hate you just leave. (Samantha starts to cry and runs away.) Sub Plot: Sophia/ Sarah (Madi, Sophia and Izzy are at Izzy’s locker.) '' Sophia: I know who Sarah likes! And I’m telling everyone on the morning accouchements. Izzy: So can’t wait! Madi: That’s mean. Sophia: That’s what we do, Madi, were the mean girls! ''(Sarah walks over to them.) Sarah: Hi guys. Izzy: Hi. Sophia: Hi. (Sarah looks at Madi.) Sophia: Don’t be mean Madi say hi. Madi: Hey. (The scene switches to Sophia talking on the morning accouchements and Sarah watching.) '' Sophia: Well for the new section that I’ll be doing aka the gossip section I would like to say I have something um good and juicy to tell you. You know who Sarah Love is right? Well who in the school doesn’t know who she is. Well she told me that she has a crush on Andrew Michael. That’s all I have for you today. Love you, Sarah. Were so NOT friends! ''(The scene switches to Sarah walking into class.) '' Sarah: You dumb bitch! Sophia: Thanks. Sarah: That’s not a complement! ''(Sarah slaps Sophia) '' Ms. Oh: Stop Sarah! As much as we wanna see Sophia get her…never mind. Just stop take your seat please. Sarah: Okay Ms. Oh. Third Plot: Shor/Alec ''(Shor walks into Degrassi late. Alec runs up to him.) Alec: hey Shor! Why are you late? You missed first hour. And what’s with you leaving me last night? (Alec runs up in front of Shor and sees his bruised eye and fat and cut lip.) Alec: Oh my god what happen? Shor: Like you don’t know! ''(The bell rings and everyone goes to class.) '' Alec: I don’t! Shor: Yes you do you were just using me! Alec: What no I wasn’t. Shor: Yes you were for your own sick pleasure! Alec: What makes you think that? Shor: you sent my picture the private picture to the football team! Alec: What! Do they know I’m gay? Shor: That’s all you care about? You’re such a dick. Alec: No, Shor, I care about you to! Shor: If you cared about me you would’ve never sent the picture to them. Alec: Shor I didn’t mean to! Shor: Sure you didn’t! ''(Shor walks away.) '' Alec: So what this is how it all ends? Shor: I don’t know right now Alec. Alec: But Shor you’re my first real love! I love you! I’ll come out! I’ll do anything! I come out to the school and tell them I’m bi and you sent the picture because I asked. Shor: Just no! Alec: Is it over? Shor: I DON’T KNOW! ''(Alec runs into the boys’ bathroom and breaks down crying then he punches the mirror.) '' ''(The scene switches back to Shor who crying by the door. Then Sophia comes around the corner with a smile because she heard everything. Then the scene switches to Shor at lunch.) '' Shor: Hey, Effy, can I set with you? Effy: No. Shor: But I really need a friend to talk to. Effy: Were not friends anymore you know that! Shor: But Effy! Effy: Shor stop! I don’t care what you and Alec are going through okay? ''(Eff''y walks aw''ay and Shor is walking away from the table crying. Then the football team poor’s milk all over him and throws his food at him. They all laugh including Alec.) '' Shor: FUCK YOU ALEC! Main Plot: Troy ''(Samantha walks up to Troy.) '' Samantha: Hey Troy. Troy: What? Samantha: I know you didn’t mean what you said yesterday. Troy: Yes I did! Samantha: Come on you’re my best friend. I just want to talk about what I saw yesterday. I mean ever since your mom died this summer you’ve been acting out now I see why. Troy: You don’t know anything, Samantha! Samantha: Troy you don’t have to lie to me! Troy: Get away! Samantha: No Troy: GO! Samantha: NO! ''(Troy runs out the doors of Degrassi and starts to have a panic attack.) '' Category:Blog posts